


And Along Came The Galaxy

by Fancyrussiansushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Space AU, im not even talking about the students either, its nice now but aha, its not trust me, like a dozen nerds hooking up, save urself, theres gonna be three poly ships, things get really gay really fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyrussiansushi/pseuds/Fancyrussiansushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sun, what in the world makes you think I'll even have a chance? At least you have some experience.” Ok, deeming parkour around the city limits and occasionally stealing may not be legal experience, but still, they offered him a full scholarship the second they saw only a moment or two of his skill.</p><p>“Well, you’re missing a lot up there, and let's be honest Jaune. What the hell are you doing down here that's any better?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Along Came The Galaxy

"Ozpin,"   
  
He had spent so many years at HQ, hours sitting at a desk with his head down, the beauty of the world's passing overhead. Never had Ozpin bothered to think what would lie outside those alumino-silicate panels, thick layers of glass separating the skilled accountant from the very place he strived so hard to be in.   
  
That's why, when the opportunity presented itself in wishful thinking and a birthday surprise, he couldn't pass it up. It would've taken him another decade to switch over, despite proper training for space movement only being half that.    
  
Amber had been so... she was so  _ happy _ when he said yes. Even if it was a long shot, a couple of twenty year old kids borrowing a handful of suits and a smaller set of beam shuttles for a joyride was nothing. There were so many things that went wrong, so many things they could've prevented.   
  
He felt something clutch at his arm, gently pulling him away from the abandon airship, floating miles among the stars. Ozpin was still frozen, words on the curve of his lips but refusing to become audible. His other two friends had long since began the panicked voyage back to base. Glynda had frost growing on her eyelashes, skin a brutalizing white, showing signs of cracking through the longer they floated.   
  
"Ozpin, we need to go.”

 

He glanced back to the decay and rubble of the enormous ship, the void of darkness behind it. Swirls of black and purple, of stars and streaks of white, the real aircraft's final member being pulled away from him and straight into the twisted. The quiet click, a final wave before being sealed in a metallic coffin. 

 

The young woman inside only smiled, the final sign of a joyful life she would never come to bare, facing the first sign of a joyful life he would never come to live.

 

 

* * *

  
  


It started with a lie.

 

No, that's not it.

 

It started with two lies, a bottle of Sunset Cola and a rushed offer.

 

“Mom, I'm gonna be fine,” Jaune held onto his baggages, the gigantic dome like structure shedding light through its smooth bars and curved designs. Dozens of other’s his age, dressed in a varied of colored one pieces passed him. He eyed a few of them, observing their attitude over and over again before any of them caught on. He’d give a careless wave, his attempt at blending in either going unnoticed or overlooked completely.

 

_ Make a good impression, you  _ **_need_ ** _ to make a good impression. _

 

“Oh, I just can't believe it! My son’s joining The Beacon, it's every mothers dream to send their child up there, sweetie,” She continued to smother her son, ruffling his hair and licking her thumb, trying to rub the extra crust around his eyes. Getting up was no causal feat, but neither had this entire plan.

* * *

Sun knew what kind of trouble this could land the both of them in, despite many attempts at bribing and “Ok, but what if THIS happened”, the dirty haired blond managed to give his bell boy a reason to go.

 

It started with that Sunset Cola.

 

The glorious red sun, one of many in tremendous size, was setting over the smooth mirrors of buildings near the small inn. It's four floors, one pool and broken washer #3 didn't stand a chance against the larger hotels, but perhaps that was a good thing. 

 

They had the basic room for any criminal or thug that decided to call it home for sixty bucks a night, didn't ask question when large cases or enormous duffle bags were taken upstairs. Politicians that would rather be caught dead that confess to an affair with some woman hanging off his neck while criminals paid under the table to assure no one would disturb their evening.

 

Jaune remembered when Sun showed up at the back door, shaking two bottles, a bag of Banana chips and a bundle of forms.

 

“Dude! Look, it says right here, ‘Registration is permitted for qualified students of any prior academy,”

 

“Not qualified,” Jaune adjusted the vest he wore, letting the clip on bow hang.

 

“ ‘Skilled or proficient in any skill set desired in any of our several programs,’ ”

 

“Definitely not desired in like, any shape or form.” He took the bottle near his feet, setting it on the curb once he finished his sip.

 

“ ‘Or! Or, the descendent of any prior,  _ military _ honor graduate.’ That's your ticket up there, your dad and his old man practically made that floating hub hole in the sky!”

 

Jaune knew the likeness of his mother's stories were probably raw and unfiltered with nonsense. A man on First Moon, having fallen to earth with nothing but a scratch. Strong and confident, without a soul or heart, but those who had the privilege of speaking with him would find an overbearing sense of kindness. While all of this sounded like the qualities of a leader, the idea of falling from orbit twenty odd years ago and surviving was impossible. Even now with their technology, such a fall was simply death.

 

“Sun, what in the world makes you think I'll even have a chance? At least you have some experience.” Ok, deeming parkour around the city limits and occasionally stealing may not be legal experience, but still, they offered him a full scholarship the second they saw only a moment or two of his skill.

 

“Well, you’re missing a lot up there, and let's be honest Jaune. What the hell are you doing down here that's any better?”

* * *

And that’s how he ended up here, his mother still grooming her son, the aircraft's loading up with students, none that would return to solid ground the same. “Seriously mom, I’ll be fine. A few months and I’ll be home for break.”

 

The smaller woman dropped her hands, only to pat the collar of his jumpsuit once more. Navy blue material only flared back up, bringing more attention to his wardrobe. She had insisted on calling up the program’s hotline and demand her child get properly fitted, but Sun managed to cover up for him before things got too serious. 

 

No need to burst the situation wide open, not before he even got up there.

 

Beacon could be seen from the spacious loading docks, hundreds of miles above them. Now, getting up there seemed like such a small problem, instead focused on how he’d  _ stay  _ there.

 

Jaune was just about to snap at his mother's impossible urge to polish her only sons appearance when he felt weight upon his right shoulder, a hand rising on his mother's as well. The smaller figure presented herself with tinted Aviator shades, a hat that seemed to have been thrown on carelessly and strips of her brown hair a caramel gold. She placed herself between them, already going into work.

 

“Hi there, Coco Adel, that's Coco with two see’s and two oh’s.” She shook his mother's hand, lifting her hat to her. “I'll be taking over for you here,” She passed along a stack of paper works, words and actions a mile a minute. “Your son is in good hands, my hands, best hands, look at these nails, why wouldn't you trust me?”

 

Jaune couldn't help but stare, watching her sign a handful of papers. This  _ Coco _ girl knew what she was doing it seemed, a click of her pen retrieved from her own suit pocket went to work signing away. Whatever she was doing, it put his mother's brain to work in an effort to fork over disclaimers and promises.

 

”I also wanted his suit to be properly fitted, I do believe they have a tailor that could see to that? Jaune can't be running around in something twice his size, he’s got to get some meat on those bones!” Mrs. Arc raised both arms, jokingly flexing for her.

 

“Oh of course,” Coco wagged her finger about, and well, Jaune had to admit the matte shade of brown on her nails  _ did  _ look nice. Acrylic’s too, Jaune knew from several experiences that those were never cheap. “That'll be the first thing we get done for your son, did you get across to his room fees? I’d hate for him to end up sleeping in those hallways. Never a nice place for anyone, it'll be around two hundred points, but you can deposit that afterwards, I'm sure.”

 

Clasping her hands together without missing a single breath, Coco was bringing a panicked Jaune back over, instantly making room for them once more. “‘Eeh should really should get going, the ships are gonna finish up loading, you wouldn't want him to miss that flight, would you?”

 

She had a fair point, even for a complete stranger she donned the same jumpsuit as he did, not as work out or heavy on the shoulders, patches weren't thrown on to cover up where holes once could show off freckled skin. He trusted her, probably for more reasons than one.

 

“Oh…” The smallest of the trio wiped her eyes, the realization of what was happening, just  _ who _ she was giving up. She had always told herself when the day came, her daughters wouldn't see her cry. They’d wave goodbye, smile, and be gone without much else stopping them. She has eight children, how Jaune managed to land his place in some elite academy facility such as Beacon was, in retrospect, impossible. He wasn't a genius, physically not the best, combat schools were out of the question for her only son for so long. 

 

Now anything seemed possible.

 

She yanked her son down, some fidgeting via Jaune before he dropped his bags in opt to just hold her. As small as she may have been, Mrs. Arc had some muscle to her, hooked to his neck like a weighed chain. 

 

“You go have fun, ok? Go up there, and  _ prove  _ what it means to be an Arc. Show them how terrific you are.” She muffled against his shoulder, “I’ll be rooting for you sweetie.” Pulling away, she patted his shoulder. “Yeah, I'll be back before you even realize. Don't forget to lock up the register for night shift, oh —and the fourth washing mach—”

 

“It's leaking. I know.” 

 

“Five minutes til showtime.” Coco added, picking up her own duffel from the ground and gearing towards one of the aircrafts.

 

“And Jaune? Don't— don't feel bad if you have to come home. We’ll all understand.”

 

Coco just raised an eyebrow, looking to Jaune. She could tell the smile was forced, but to a proud mother, she didn't notice the pain in the curls of her son's lips.

 

They let the silence brew, one last wave. 

* * *

He hated lines. Usually they led to bad things.

 

Not to say they  _ all _ did, just  _ majority _ . They were boring and sometimes endless, no one wanted to stand around like this, a conversation with whoever was ahead or behind you could work, if you weren't dead last in line.

 

He had lost Coco, sadly, among the crowds of students still waiting to depart and Sun hadn't even showed up yet, rat bastard. Jaune had taken a random ship, worse case scenario they met up on Beacon. He ended up placing his baggage in a stack outside their transportation before going over for seat placements. 

 

“Hault,” A gloved hand stopped him from entering. “Identification card please.”

 

“Ah- pardon?”

 

She narrowed her eyes, hair pulled back tightly into a bun. Despite efforts it was already falling apart, strands dangling above her eyes. Her name tag read, ‘WINTER SCHNEE — AP’

 

“Identification card.”

 

“I.. Probably didn't get it. I'll make sure to have it sent over.” He tried moving past her, not wanting something bad  _ already  _ intervening his plans. Winter refused to budge from her position and quickly stopped him.

 

“You're card. They sent it to you via airmail, if you didn't receive it then I highly advise you rethink today's trip. No one is allowed to board without proper identification. Do you have your paperwork or manual?” That smug grin, Winter wore it with such pride knowing she had caught someone. A predator now prepared to report in her pray. “Any identification whatsoever?” Looking at his suit, she seemed to piece things together bit by bit, already deconstructing his weak plan. “Impersonating a participant of Beacon or any member of the Vytal academies is against the law, where did you get that uniform? If it wasn't purchased with your paperwork during initiation, then you'll have to come wit-”

 

“ _ There you are!” _

 

Jaune turned around, too quickly that he might've missed the connection, had she not turned to him with a smile. Bright, green eyes, something sweet like candy, hair a fiery red, as if he could touch a single strand and burn himself. The longer he stared, the more… comfortable, he felt. The threat wasn’t there, and the sudden instance of fear was washed over with her smile.

 

“Miss Nikos!” Winter, taken back by the girl's appearance, quickly directed her focus towards her instead. “I— thought you had boarded on an earlier ship, Ozpin—”

 

“Ozpin must've gotten my departure time wrong, my mistake for taking so long. Shall we get a move on? I would hate having a complaint or being written up because we were late.” Pyrrha nudged Jaunes arm, looking to the elder woman. “Do you think we could just... _ hurry  _ on before anyone notices? Its not as though the seatings are packed yet.”

 

Winter turned around, mentally counting over the seats that were available. Pyrrha on the other hand, placed a pamphlet in his hands, it’s thick bindings held by two staples. “Well, I suppose  _ you  _ can get a move on, I still have a few.. _ other.. _ things to worry about. Now sir, If you don’t have your transcripts or any valuable information that could verify you are infact att--”

 

“Is this enough?” Jaune slapped the booklet against his hands, the familiar gloves he used on and off work were safely in his duffel, now being thrown in with the remainder of the cargo. If Winter would just move, if she’d leave them alone and let the pair on without pressing the matters further.. A pair of hands snatched for the pamphlet, giving it a thorough pat down. “Hm..spines in check, paper is correctly trimmed..no faulty creases..” She held it back out to him, both hands moving behind herself once he took it from her. “Please, find your seat, you two. We’ll be departing soon.”

 

Both hurried up the ramp, not breaking stride in case she bothered to watch. 

 

“You uh,” He kept his voice down, unsure if he should stick by her side or take this as another blessing. That’d make three people he’d been ditched by today.. “Thanks, you didn’t need to do that though, really.”

 

“Oh, it was nothing. Atlas tend to give all their employees strict rules to abide by. Guards, pilots, enforcement, so the hassle isn’t anything new.” Carefully sliding the book back into her hands and jumpsuits pocket, Pyrrha nodded her head. “ I say keep your head low, they won’t check your information twice if you don’t look suspicious. First day jitters, I assume?”

 

“Yeah, you could say that..”

 

Four rows of two were on either ship, making for a rather packed ride on the aircraft. He noted a few people already there; a blue haired woman making finger pistols, a pair of young cadets across pretending to be splattered across one another. A blonde, carelessly drawing...dicks..on another girls leg as she read through a novel. Two guys were near the window seats, seeming to eye another platinum blonde, the suggestive glances somewhat bugging everyone but the girl. Ahead of her, near the window was..well, he couldn’t see, a grey hood covering majority of their face, but he could see two green strips of hair leading down her face.  Most of the seats were occupied already, leaving the pair standing.

 

No sun, no Coco.

 

Great.

 

“We could share an aisle together.”

 

Jaune turned to the still unnamed girl, unsure what reaction to give her. When no response was given, Pyrrha began to take action, already moving away-

 

“I think they give us snacks, we can half whatever the other doesn’t like.” He was quick to add, in truth, unsure if this was true or just a lie to keep someone nearby.

  
  


“I’d like that.”

  
  


And so they did, both squeezing into the back row together, Pyrrha insisting he take the window seat for the view, and Jaune realized that maybe, this was what he was missing out on after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fam I told you shits gonna get gay real fast like?? Damn Yang you don't even know this chick she's gonna be mighty pissed when she sees you're drawing dicks on her legs. Don't worry, next chapter is the first few days there, a quick bit of some teachers doing non-teacher things, and a really loud phone call.


End file.
